Network security is becoming increasingly important as more sensitive information is being transmitted over communications networks, particularly the Internet. As a result, a number of security techniques have evolved to protect data during transport. Certain networking technologies, however, may need access to the protected data to function. For example, address translation permits a network to translate a number of addresses into a single address, and vice-versa, which is particularly useful for local area networks (LANs). Address translation, however, may be difficult to perform using protected data. Therefore, there may be a substantial need to perform address translation for protected data while retaining some of the advantages of both techniques.